


A Place to Lay My Head and Heart

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: Lynn feels a little out of place at Priya's industry event. Too bad she's stuck there overnight.





	A Place to Lay My Head and Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt

Of course, Lynn appreciated being invited as a plus one. Who doesn’t like a free meal and an occasion to dress up? It’s just that she doesn’t exactly mesh with this crowd. It’s not like she can’t mingle; she’s social and can get along with most people, but she doesn’t want to screw this up for Priya.

The Law Society dinner is important for Priya. It’s an opportunity for her to schmooze, to impress with that big legal brain of hers, and Lynn doesn’t want to fuck it up. So she lets Priya do most of the talking, and even when the topic of discussion moves away from the legal world she chooses her words carefully, conscious of the impression she gives off and how everything she does tonight reflects on Priya.

“You’re very quiet tonight,” Priya says as they take a breather on one of the couches in the hotel lobby. The ballroom is crowded and overwhelming and they need a moment’s peace. It’s calmer here, and they relax watching the snow fall from behind grand bay windows.

Lynn shrugs. “Just letting you do the talking. It’s your night.”

“Don’t contain yourself on my account. I wouldn’t have invited you if I wanted you to be a wallflower. Where’s my Lynn tonight?”

“I know it’s just…” Lynn struggles to find the words. Her phone beeps but she ignores it, still searching inside herself for an answer, a way to put complicated feelings into words.

The moment passes as a hurried group of men and women in suits and gowns push open the ballroom doors and make their way to the check-in desk where a group of receptionists are frantically trying to juggle both the phones and the crowd.

“What’s going on?” Priya asks, stopping a passing guest.

The man doesn’t stop to talk but answers her while marching over to the check-in desk. “Haven’t you heard? The roads are closed.”

Lynn checks her phone and sure enough, there’s a news alert with a warning that the snow, now a blizzard, has shut down all the roads, trains, and airports in the area.

“So we’re stuck here for the night,” Priya says, the realization hitting her. Quickly she joins the growing queue to get a room for the night.

The line moves slowly and surely, and when they finally reach the end the receptionist greets them with a smile. “You’re in luck, we have one room left.”

Without any question as to price or size, Priya hands the woman her credit card. “We’ll take it.”

The room is small, oppressively so, and features prime views of the car park. But they don’t complain, feeling lucky to even have a bed for the night.

“You don’t mind sharing a double, do you?” Priya asks as she takes a seat at the end of the bed and unbuckles her heels. The news of the blizzard and the subsequent rush for a room has killed off all party atmosphere so there’s no much use in returning to the ballroom.

“No, I don’t mind at all.” Lynn answers.

With not much else to do and it being too early to sleep, they sit up in bed above the covers and switch on the news on the hotel room’s tiny little television. The blizzard is wreaking havoc. Flights are grounded, the city is at a standstill, and the government has issued official advice to stay indoors. There are no reports of any weather-related deaths which seems miraculous given how quickly simple snowfall turned into something much greater.

The news begins to repeat itself, looping the same clips and sharing the same information over and over again and Priya shuts the television off. Wearing a slip under her dress, she has something suitable to wear to bed. Lynn meanwhile, has to make to with a complimentary white bathrobe.

They climb under the covers, drained from a night of excess. Too much booze, too much food and too much dancing. Lynn shuts off the lights and rolls over to go to sleep.

But Priya can’t let things lie.

“So,” Priya begins, switching on the bedside lamp and sitting up straight. “About our conversation earlier. Why have you been so quiet tonight?”

Blunt and to the point. That’s clearly the calling card of a lawyer.

“Was I that quiet, really?” Lynn answers, dismissively.

“Yes. Don’t avoid the question.”

Lynn doesn’t rise from the bed. She runs her hands through her hair and in every movement she makes she avoids looking at Priya directly in the eye. “I don’t know. I guess I was just wary.”

Priya lays a hand gently on Lynn’s arm. “Wary how?”

Lynn finally rolls over and sits upright. “Tonight was important. All those people were important. I didn’t want to blow it for you by saying the wrong thing.”

Priya’s hands move beneath the covers to find Lynn’s hand and take it in hers. “Oh, Lynn. That’s it?”

Lynn pulls her hand away with a jerk and finally meets Priya’s eyes with a scowl. “Yes, that’s it. Look, those people were intimidating and powerful and I spent the night worrying how I made you look.”

Lynn turns cheeks begin to redden. “Everything’s easy for you, Priya. You’re smart, you’re gorgeous, everyone sees how amazing you are…”

“And you’re all those things too.”

As Lynn begins to move away, Priya takes both of her hands in hers. “Listen to me, now. You _are_ all those things. You’re so smart you balanced getting a degree with work, and you’re so gorgeous you turned every head in the room, especially mine. I don’t care how important those people were, you’re the only one that matters to me. I love you, Lynn.”

Lynn looks up at her again, almost misty-eyed, this time with a slight smile. “I only came here tonight to be with you. I only worry about how I make you look because I care. I feel the same way.”

There’s a pause as the weight of their words set in.

Lynn takes the initiative and braves a kiss, kissing Priya gently on the lips, she feels Priya smile against her as she pulls away. Emboldened by her reaction, Lynn places a hand on either side of Priya’s face and pulls her in for a deep, yearning kiss.

When their lips finally part, Priya, breathless and flushed, takes cautionary measures. “Are you sure you want this? I don’t want to take advantage after you’ve been upset.”

Lynn begins to undo the belt of her bathrobe. “Priya, I am the furthest thing from upset right now.”


End file.
